


Серебро

by Marc0



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc0/pseuds/Marc0
Summary: Прикосновения, голоса, слова обоих Йоханов перепутались в голове и неразрывно сплелись, как и события того дня. Без первого не было бы второго. Вернее, без Второго не было бы Первого.
Relationships: Johan Neeskens/Johnny Rep





	Серебро

**Author's Note:**

> Было много би-сайдов и мини к "Богами становятся", но десять-двенадцать лет спустя мне нравятся только два, и это один из них.

_Лето 1972 года_

Шум прибоя из открытого окна. Тихое дыхание мирно спящего рядом Рууда.

Джонни терпеть не может, когда Крол засыпает первым, обычно после секса отрубается сначала сам Джонни, но Рууд, видимо, переутомился сегодня – быстро трахнув любовника, поцеловал его в шею, буркнул «Спокойной ночи» и тут же захрапел. У самого Джонни сна ни в одном глазу.

Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, погладив Рууда по взлохмаченным волосам, Джонни выползает из-под простыни, которой они накрываются чисто для уюта – жара невыносимая, как и должно быть на югах. На балкон, что ли, выйти – подышать, морем да луной полюбоваться, может быть, и получится уснуть…

Луна светит очень ярко, лунная дорожка сверкает, хоть картину пиши. Джонни замирает, опершись на перила балкона. Прибой. Тишина. Даже музыки из кафе уже не слышно, только запоздалые отдыхающие о чём-то треплются, возвращаясь в отель. 

Но тут Джонни замечает, что к освещению от луны и фонарей в эту ночь прибавился ещё какой-то источник света. А именно – из соседнего номера, где живёт Неескенс. У него всё ещё горит свет, значит, и ему не спится…

Вот и сам Неескенс нарисовался на своём балконе. Огонёк зажигалки освещает его лицо, когда он прикуривает. А в руке у него поблёскивает бутылка… Йохан Второй пьёт в одиночестве? Печальное зрелище. 

Покосившись в его сторону, Неескенс замечает Джонни. Отлично видна ухмылка на его лице, выбеленном лунным светом. Даже не успев проконсультироваться с рассудком, Джонни кивает в сторону его номера: «Я зайду?» Ничуть не удивившись, Неескенс кивает. 

– Там открыто, – зачем-то громко добавляет он. 

Джонни, машинально обернувшись – хотя прекрасно знает, что Крола пушкой не разбудишь – и удостоверившись, что его любовник спокойно похрапывает, спешит покинуть свои апартаменты. 

У Неескенса и в самом деле открыто. Он так и торчит на балконе, видимо, нравится ему там. Джонни окидывает взглядом его номер – пара книг на тумбочке возле кровати, на самой постели валяются несколько газет, одна – с фотографией Кройфа на первой полосе. И тут никуда от него не денешься… Вещи Йохана Второго аккуратно развешаны и разложены по стульям. И не придерёшься, никак не скажешь по виду комнаты, что её обитатель может по ночам пить наедине с собой…

Джонни застывает в дверях балкона, ожидая, пока Неескенс заметит его. 

– А, вот и ты, – оборачивается Йохан. Лунный свет серебрит его светлые волосы, игриво поблёскивает на стекле бутылки в его руке, на золотой цепочке, которую Йохан даже тут носит не снимая. – С чем пожаловал?

– Можно выпить с тобой? – храбро спрашивает Джонни.

– Можно, – пожимает плечами Неескенс. – А что там Рууд?

– Дрыхнет, – отвечает Джонни. – А я уснуть не могу.

– Ясно, – усмехается Йохан. – Здесь посидим или пойдём в номер?

Джонни предусмотрительно закрыл окно, Крол спит крепко – значит, не услышит, хотя их балконы находятся в опасной близости…

– Можем и тут остаться, – предлагает Джонни. – Красивая ночь.

– Безумно красивая, – соглашается Неескенс. – Располагайся.

У него на балконе такие же два стула и столик, как и у них. Джонни усаживается, пока Йохан уходит за бокалами. 

Ветра почти нет, душная ночь, но Джонни всё равно трясёт, как в ознобе. Он ещё ни разу не оставался наедине с Неескенсом с того самого дня. С 8 ноября прошлого года. Со дня изнасилования, иными словами. И сам не знает, зачем он припёрся пить к Йохану Второму. Точно понятно одно – если бы Джонни упустил шанс сейчас зайти к нему, то не простил бы себе этого никогда.

Прекрасный принц возвращается с двумя бокалами для виски, вполне соответствующими содержимому бутылки. Теперь он пьёт виски почти всегда – странно, раньше за ним такой привязанности не замечалось. До лета. До июня, когда уехал ван Дайк. 

– Что ты такой напряжённый? – спрашивает Неескенс, разливая виски по бокалам. 

– Спина, – поясняет Джонни. Приходится сидеть выпрямившись, чтобы не касаться спинки стула.

– Болит ещё?

– Куда денется. Рууд меня постоянно мажет всякой дрянью, но долго будет заживать, наверно…

– Угораздило же тебя в первый день… – вздыхает Йохан, двигая бокал к нему поближе. – Ладно, пей, может, отпустит слегка. 

Да вряд ли. Но раз уж пришёл пить, надо пить. 

Джонни опрокидывает в себя первую порцию залпом, а Прекрасный принц пьёт медленно, не спеша, глядя в сторону – на море.

– Тебе тут нравится? – спрашивает Джонни. – Не жалеешь, что мы тебя сюда вытащили?

– Нравится, конечно, – отзывается Неескенс, не отводя взгляд от линии горизонта. – Хорошо, что вытащили, а то так и киснул бы в Амстердаме. Одному ехать не хочется и лениво. Так хоть отдохну…

Его глаза в свете луны тоже кажутся серебристыми. Он безумно красив сейчас, Джонни застывает, любуясь им. Знакомый небрежный жест, которым он заправляет за ухо упавшую на лицо прядь волос, распахнутая на груди рубашка, мертвенно-белая в таком освещении гладкая кожа, задумчивый взгляд, расслабленная поза – он одновременно такой хрупкий и такой сильный… Джонни ещё помнит, насколько сильный. 

– Почему ты избегаешь нас? – вдруг спрашивает Джонни.

– Разве? – удивляется Неескенс, наконец соизволив взглянуть на него. – Я торчу с вами на пляже до обеда, потом мы едим вместе в ресторане… И твоё приглашение посетить вас ночью я тоже принял. 

– Но мы не видим тебя по вечерам.

– А что, у меня не может быть других мест, где я могу провести вечер? – пожимает плечами Йохан. – Не хочу таскаться с вами по казино и клубам. Есть и получше места…

Джонни знает, что Неескенс уходит из отеля, едва спадает жара, и возвращается ночью – иногда слегка за полночь, а иногда и под утро. И где он бывает вечерами, не знает никто, он не распространяется. Рууд, конечно, предположил, что у Прекрасного принца завязался курортный роман с каким-нибудь парнем. И горничная вроде бы проболталась Кролу, что видела Неескенса в далеко не самом презентабельном квартале в компании юноши нетяжёлого поведения. Это вызвало у Джонни лёгкое недоумение: зачем шляться невесть где, если в соседнем номере есть двое мужчин, которые охотно обеспечат тебя хорошим сексом, на что уже многократно намекали? Неужели они настолько осточертели Прекрасному принцу за сезон? Вполне может быть. Хотя и горничная могла обознаться либо просто наврать, и у Крола мозги всегда мыслят в первую очередь о сексе. Самому Джонни кажется, что Йохан Второй ищет только уединения. 

– Что, в этих местах наливают пощедрее и подешевле? – подмигивает Джонни.

– В любом случае, я предпочту и дальше посещать их один, – закрывает тему Неескенс. 

Джонни пожимает плечами и двигает свой стакан к нему, чтобы Йохан Второй наполнил его снова. 

Попытки найти тему для разговора терпят фиаско. Неескенс отвечает односложно, всячески давая понять, что об этом говорить не намерен. И об этом. И об этом тоже. Чёрт, да как же его разговорить?..

– Джонни, слушай, ты выпить пришёл или потрепаться? – наконец не выдерживает Йохан Второй. 

– И то, и другое, – отвечает Джонни, передвигая по столу снова опустевший бокал. От выпитого виски уже становится жарко.

– А я не говорил, что со мной можно трепаться. Я сказал, что со мной можно выпить, – заявляет Неескенс, доставая очередную сигарету из пачки. – Неужели и так не устаёшь целый день с Кролом болтать? 

– Не устаю.

– Ну да, язык без костей, – усмехается Неескенс. Пламя зажигалки на секунду озаряет его лицо, но как только он привычно кидает зажигалку в карман рубашки, неживой свет луны опять заливает его лицо белилами. 

– Много куришь, – делает замечание Джонни.

– Я курю только когда выпью, – возражает Йохан. – Ты меня с Кройфом не путай, это он у нас постоянно дымит.

– Но тебе идёт, – улыбается Джонни.

Неескенс улыбается в ответ – но уже не саркастично, а грустно: 

– Он тоже так говорит. 

И от этой _другой_ улыбки, которую Джонни, должно быть, никогда и не видел, вдруг пробирает дрожь, даже сердце, кажется, биться перестаёт. Так восхитителен сейчас Прекрасный принц в освещённом луной облаке дыма, которое повисло в душном влажном воздухе… Раньше по ночам не бывало так душно. Или это от виски? Расправив плечи, Джонни чувствует, что футболка даже к телу прилипла. А он и не почувствовал, что его пот прошиб. 

Неескенс ловит взгляд Джонни.

– Ещё налить? – не совсем верно истолковывает он.

– А там ещё есть?

– Конечно. Специально наливаю по чуть-чуть, чтоб подольше посидеть… 

Влечёт, влечёт к нему. С этим чувством уже пора бы свыкнуться, чтобы не вздрагивать, когда по телу пробегает разряд болезненного возбуждения – а вызвать его может что угодно, взгляд, улыбка, жест, знакомая нотка в голосе Прекрасного принца. Крола тоже пробирает, это видно хотя бы по тому, как он смотрит на тело Неескенса, когда они на пляже. Но Рууд хочет его иначе. Совсем по-другому. Только потому что тут нечем заняться, а всё время хотеть только Джонни – скучно. Только потому что у Неескенса красивое тело, длинные ноги, узкие бёдра. У Рууда должна съехать по кому-нибудь крыша на отдыхе, иначе зачем вообще отдых? И он уверен, что Джонни хочет Неескенса точно так же. Но он не прав…

_«Не дёргайся, больнее будет»._

Язык Джонни быстро облизывает пересохшие губы. 

_«Ты что, ещё не давал? Не трахали тебя ещё?»_

Голос Неескенса откуда-то издалека, его руки, разрезающие и разрывающие одежду Джонни. Его пугающе уверенные движения, как будто Джонни далеко не первая и не последняя его жертва, словно это обычное его развлечение по выходным…

Эти воспоминания не вызывали бы ничего, кроме отвращения, если бы не то, что за ними последовало. 

_«Это не больно. Забудь о боли. Забудь обо всём этом. Просто доверься мне»._

Стоило вытерпеть то мучение, тот позор, те унижения, чтобы потом оказаться в объятиях Кройфа, подставлять губы его медленным, нежным поцелуям, видеть его перед собой на коленях, с восторгом принимать его ласки. Так хорошо Джонни ещё никогда не бывало и уже не будет – Йохан Кройф в этом мире только один, и такое счастье выпадает раз в жизни, и далеко не каждому. 

Весь тот день – как бредовый сон. Прикосновения, голоса, слова обоих Йоханов перепутались в голове и неразрывно сплелись, как и события того дня. Без первого не было бы второго. Вернее, без Второго не было бы Первого. 

И теперь воспоминания и о том, что было на квартире Неескенса, и о том, что было в доме Костера позже, заводят Джонни одинаково. И ещё он хочет – до безумия хочет, до порнографических сновидений, до кровоточащих искусанных губ он хочет Йохана Неескенса. 

Кройф – это что-то нереальное, это даже не живой человек, а божество, персонаж с плаката. А Прекрасный принц – такой реальный, такой близкий… кажущийся таким настоящим. Они словно слились воедино в воображении Джонни. Но Кройф бесконечно далёк, а Неескенс – его земное воплощение. 

– Ну что ты на меня так смотришь? – усмехается Йохан Второй, снова переводя взгляд на море. – Что, в Амстердаме на меня не насмотришься? Я никуда не денусь, а отсюда мы скоро уедем. Сам же говорил, какая ночь восхитительная, вот и смотри на луну и море… Эй, Джонни, ты чего? Головой об стол не ударься… 

– А ты отодвинься, чтобы я не ударился, – шепчет Джонни, раздвигая его ноги. 

– С ума сошёл… – вполне искренне удивляется Неескенс, глядя на него сверху вниз. 

– Хочу тебя, – сообщает Джонни, уткнувшись лицом ему в пах, дыша им, целуя его сквозь ткань лёгких шортов. – Когда ты Рууду в рот кончил, знаешь, как я ему завидовал? Хочу тоже твой вкус ощутить… 

– Джонни, ты псих, – говорит Прекрасный принц. – Ты просто псих. 

– Ты вроде ночью любоваться хотел, вот и любуйся, я тебе не мешаю, – заявляет Джонни, не переставая гладить его между ног и уже чувствуя, как твердеет его член. 

Дыхание Неескенса учащается, он не может остаться равнодушным к таким откровенным домогательствам. Губы Джонни скользят вдоль ствола, всё чётче очерчивающегося под тонкой тканью, ладонь проскальзывает под рубашку Неескенса, пальцы находят сосок, сжимают его – Йохан вздрагивает, поглаживая Джонни по пылающей щеке. 

– Ты извращенец, – шепчет он. – Ты чёртов маленький извращенец. Ты и правда собираешься отсосать у парня, который тебя изнасиловал? 

То, как упоённо Джонни трётся губами о его член, может означать только «Да, конечно, а как иначе?»

– Значит, буду потворствовать чужому безумию, – усмехается Неескенс, накрывая ладонью его затылок. 

Джонни расстёгивает его шорты, стаскивает их вместе с трусами.

– Боже, как ты пахнешь… – шепчет Джонни перед тем, как коснуться губами головки. 

Неескенс не отвечает, только гладит его волосы. Джонни нежно целует головку, облизывает её, проводит языком вдоль щели и лижет её всё настойчивее, пока ему на язык не скатывается первая капля. Бросив взгляд наверх, он видит приоткрытые губы Неескенса, его серебристый взгляд, полный ожидания и возбуждения. Лёд. Серебро. Ледяное серебро. 

Поцелуями, языком – вдоль ствола. Джонни обхватывает губами головку, легко щекочет её языком – пальцы Неескенса в его волосах судорожно сжимаются. Ещё раз отстранившись, Джонни обводит головку языком и забирает в рот. 

– Давай, давай, Джонни, – шепчет Неескенс. – Поглубже. 

Джонни охотно выполняет его приказ, заглатывая его так глубоко, как только может, и начинает двигаться. Йохан Второй с ним особо не нежничает, парой резких движений намечает темп – Джонни чуть не подавился, ну и запросы у него, но надо слушаться, раз уж он сам напросился. И всё – только холодные пальцы Неескенса в его волосах, только его запах и вкус, только его едва слышные стоны, его шёпот. Жарко от выпитого виски, вкус Неескенса во рту тут же смешивается с алкоголем. Любопытный коктейль…

Устав от однообразных движений, Джонни отстраняется и, продолжая дрочить ему, целует и облизывает его яички. Стон сверху – значит, можно и нужно повторить. А потом снова забрать его в рот. 

– Умелый какой мальчик, – тихо смеётся Неескенс. – Хорошо тебя Крол выдрессировал…

– А ты думал, – отзывается Джонни, на секунду прервавшись.

– Ну–ну, отвлекаться команды не было, – сильный рывок за волосы тут же возвращает Джонни к основному занятию. 

По его стонам и дрожи, пробегающей по его телу, Джонни догадывается, что оргазм уже близко, значит, надо ускориться и плотнее обхватить его губами, чтобы не упустить ни капли. 

И вот Неескенс, крепко схватив его за волосы, заставляет его просто покориться движениям своей руки. Джонни слушается, двигаясь в нужном ему ритме, принимая его так глубоко в себя, как только может. И всё – вздрогнув и глухо застонав, Неескенс кончает. Джонни глотает его сперму не сразу, на секунду задержав во рту, чтобы остался его вкус. Странно знакомый, будто совсем недавно он чувствовал что-то подобное…

Конечно. Морская вода. Очень похоже на морскую воду, сияющую серебром там, вдалеке. Наверно, в лунном свете и его сперма казалась бы серебряной… 

Тишина. Джонни замирает, прижавшись щекой к бедру партнёра, рука Неескенса так и застыла в его волосах. 

– Ну ты даёшь, Джонни, – хрипло говорит Йохан Второй. – Знал бы Рууд, что ты тут вытворяешь…

– Надоело сходить с ума по тебе, – отвечает Джонни, целуя его бедро.

– Ладно.–Неескенс тяжело поднимается со стула. – Шёл бы ты уже к себе. Спать. Время позднее. 

– Но Йохан, – говорит Джонни, следя, как он застёгивает шорты, – а как же я?

Неескенс будто даже не сразу понимает, о чём он. Только через пару мгновений его взгляд фиксирует недвусмысленную выпуклость на шортах Джонни. 

– А как насчёт подрочить на сон грядущий? – смеётся он. – Что, уже не устраивает? Растолкай Крола, пусть он тебя трахнет… 

– Но я хочу кончить с тобой, – упорно говорит Джонни, всё так же сидя на полу и глядя в его серебристые глаза.

– Джонни, детка, – вздыхает Неескенс, – второй раз у меня на тебя вряд ли встанет. По два раза подряд у меня только на Кройфа встаёт…

– Я могу хорошо постараться, – обещает Джонни.

Возможно, завтра утром он пожалеет обо всём, что было. Но такая ночь раз в жизни бывает, и её надо использовать на полную катушку. 

На секунду в глазах Неескенса мелькает серебристое изумление. Видимо, он теперь будет считать Джонни конченным психом, никем больше. Но потом его вдруг сменяет что-то другое, не возбуждение, а странная решимость.

– Поднимайся, – говорит он, подойдя к Джонни.

Он вскакивает, и Неескенс тут же разворачивает его спиной к себе. 

– Хочешь, значит, со мной кончить? – шепчет он ему в ухо. – Кончишь. 

Секунда – и Джонни прижат животом к перилам балкона, только бы они оказались прочными… Сквозь футболку Йохан резко проводит ладонью по его обожжённой спине, приходится прикусить собственную ладонь, чтобы не закричать от боли. Ладонь Неескенса накрывает его член, сжимает сквозь ткань, бёдра Неескенса вплотную прижаты к его бёдрам. Джонни неотрывно смотрит на море, серебрящееся так, что почти ослепляет – и кажется, что он смотрит в глаза Йохана Второго. Серебро, ртуть, кипящий расплавленный металл, холодный до ожогов…

Парой движений Неескенс сдирает с него шорты, гладит его задницу. Лёгкий чувствительный шлепок. Только бы не ущипнул до синяка – впрочем, Кролу можно будет соврать, что это он сам и сделал ночью, просто забыл…

Йохан подносит пальцы к его губам:

– Оближи. 

Джонни с наслаждением облизывает их, может быть, это последняя возможность почувствовать вкус его кожи. И глухо стонет, до крови закусив губу, когда Неескенс входит ими в него.

– Хорошая у тебя задница, Джонни, – шепчет Неескенс ему на ухо, почти касаясь его губами. – И растрахал тебя Крол отлично. Теперь было бы совсем не больно…

Джонни едва сдерживает стон, насаживаясь на трахающие его пальцы, подаваясь бёдрами им навстречу. А когда Неескенс другой рукой обхватывает его член, то, кажется, Джонни сейчас заплачет – и от того, что невообразимо хорошо быть с ним, чувствовать его запах, слушать его шёпот, и от обиды, что всё вот так, на балконе, животом на перилах, что Прекрасный принц даже трахнуть его нормально побрезговал, даже не хочет дать ему в рот ещё раз и вставить потом как следует, нет, вот так, лишь бы побыстрее отделаться… 

Йохан Второй шепчет ему на ухо ещё что-то – Джонни с трудом разбирает слова, слишком возбуждён, слишком разгорячён, слишком хорошо ласкают его умелые руки партнёра.  
Джонни шепчет его имя, крепко вцепившись в перила, а Неескенс тяжело дышит ему в ухо, и не прекращает дрочить ему и двигаться в нём до тех пор, пока Джонни не зажимает себе рот рукой, чтобы не закричать. Всё. В глазах резко потемнело, ноги подкашиваются, только надёжное плечо Йохана Второго становится опорой. Кажется, таких ощущений у Джонни ещё никогда не было…

– Доволен? – шепчет Прекрасный принц ему в ухо.

– Да… – врёт Джонни. Конечно, хотелось большего, но раз уж так, придётся радоваться тому, что хоть что-то удалось урвать… 

– Вот и славно. – Неескенс разворачивает его к себе. – Оближи ещё раз. 

Джонни собирает губами свою сперму, свой вкус с его пальцев, снова заглядывая исподлобья ему в глаза – сейчас его взгляд абсолютно спокоен. Как море, только без ряби. Полный штиль.

– А теперь – спать, – строго говорит Йохан. – Или завтра проспим пляж, вообще не успеем нормально поплавать, пока жара не наступит… А потом Крол будет хныкать, что он жрать хочет и проситься в ресторан… Пойдём.

– Можно я у тебя душ приму? – спрашивает Джонни уже ему в спину. – А то Рууда разбужу. 

– Конечно, – не оборачиваясь, отзывается Неескенс. – Если я задремлю, растолкай меня, чтоб я за тобой закрыл…

В ванной, под струями опять-таки норовящей серебриться воды, Джонни с грустью понимает, что Йохан Второй его так и не поцеловал. И едва ли когда-нибудь поцелует. Трахнул уже дважды. И даже не подумал поцеловать. Ему просто не придёт в голову целовать такого, как Джонни… А какого – такого – Джонни и сам уже затрудняется определить. Должно быть, завтра за эту ночь и вправду будет очень стыдно. Но теперь он знает вкус Неескенса…

Йохан и вправду задремал на кровати с книгой в руке. Чертовски хочется посмотреть, что же он читает, но Прекрасный принц предусмотрительно обернул обложку газетой от любопытных взоров. Джонни осторожно касается его плеча:

– Йохан, я ухожу, закрой за мной.

Неескенс приоткрывает глаза. В электрическом свете они снова приобретают свой привычный льдисто-голубой оттенок. 

– А, да. Конечно. 

Он провожает Джонни до двери, сонно кивает, когда Джонни говорит, каким полотенцем вытирался, может, и не тем, но не хотелось хозяина номера лишний раз беспокоить – похоже, он вообще не фиксирует поступающую информацию. 

– Ладно, я пойду, – говорит Джонни. – Спокойной ночи. 

– Спокойной ночи, – отзывается Йохан. – Нет, погоди. 

– Да? – уже в дверях оборачивается Джонни.

– Ты так и не сказал, какой я на вкус, – улыбается Неескенс, облокотившись на стену.

– Как серебро, – не раздумывая, отвечает Джонни. – Хороших снов.


End file.
